


Eternity We Are, Forevermore

by Sethrine



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, F/M, M/M, Mild Language, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: To see the world in a grain of sand…You remember nothing, yet more than a single lifetime.There is an odd connection between you and the mysterious V, one that both eludes you and haunts your very being. The time you have together will be short, and there are lifetimes between you that you have yet to understand. Will either of you ever remember?What are two weeks to an eternity of longing?





	1. Power, Sealed Away

**Author's Note:**

> I am so incredibly excited to bring you this next chapter in my writing!
> 
> If you would like to see more of this story, please leave a comment and let me know what you think! Doing so will directly impact my decision into continuing this fic. Feedback is key!
> 
> Without further adieu, enjoy!!

**May 23 rd, 11:47 p.m.**

Red Grave City was in absolute ruin.

Only a week since the battle within the Qliphoth tree, a whole week since its roots began digging deeper, moving farther, and siphoning the blood of the innocent, and the city was already a third of the way to complete devastation.

Though he knew it wasn’t necessarily his fault, V felt responsible, as if he could have done better to prevent the events that transpired.

Even he could not have overcome the magnitude of _his_ need for power.

“Hey, _Shakespeare_ , we still climbing this thing, or what?”

V turned away from the view of the city below, light green gaze settling upon his avian familiar in amused contemplation.

“What? Don’t look at me like that! We’re still being chased. I don’t know about you, but I’d rather not have my ass handed to me while we’re still climbing, thank you very much.”

A slow smile made its way to V’s face at Griffon’s slightly panicked, insistent words. He tilted his head ever so slightly toward the roaring sound of lesser demons closing in on their destination, still far away enough to evade, but their persistence could soon mean trouble if they continued to linger.

“Let’s make haste, then,” he said, immediately being met with the eager flap of large wings and a relieved guffaw.

“Geez, finally! I was starting to worry you _wanted_ to be demon mince-meat!”

They were close to the top cavern, anyway, and if his previous hunch was correct, they would be more than safe inside.

With his familiar’s help, V was able to clear several more obstacles with ease, narrowly avoiding a wobbling platform that threatened to drag him down as it crumbled beneath his weight by using his cane as leverage against sturdier rock. His gaze followed the trail of loosened debris downward from his now safe perch on a steady ledge until the rolling stones were out of sight, hearing the wails of several demons quickly diminish as the rocks hit them and dragged them down the mountainous terrain.

There would be fewer issues to deal with later, it seemed.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Griffon began suddenly as he settled upon a higher ledge of rock, watching as V stepped carefully over protruding pieces of stone to gain more altitude, “but is there any reason we’re actively climbing several hundred feet higher than ground level? I mean, I’m fine, but that’s a long way down for you, buddy.”

V cut his gaze to the bird demon, seemingly on the side of exasperated.

“Look, all I’m saying is this is a lot of effort for what’s, so far, been a whole lot of nothing.”

“There can be but one reason to this mountain,” V answered as he steadied himself on flat rock, leaning a bit on his cane as he overcame the slightest moment of vertigo. “That he has yet to act upon this chance is as much a relief as it is worrisome.”

He turned to look out over the city once more, easily able to spot the massive tree branches interwoven throughout city blocks, the source of such roots standing as a dark, ominous shadow for the devastation that would continue for several more weeks.

Worse was coming, and yet, it could have been worse, still.

“See the Qliphoth roots? Look how they circle the rock, but do not climb its mass, almost as if they cannot penetrate it.”

“Those damn things can shoot through steel! Why aren’t they poking holes through, basically, what amounts to paper?”

“My guess is their demonic presence can’t break the rock, a solid reason as to why Urizen hasn’t taken advantage of a perfect opportunity at more power.”

“He can’t touch it,” Griffon squawked, surprised at the revelation. “How is that even possible!?”

Any answer V could give was silenced by the angered growls of incoming demons closing in on their destination. He turned away from the view of the city, finding the entrance to a spacious cavern carved within the mountain before him, shrouded in darkness and beckoning him to enter.

With somewhat hurried steps, he moved forward and entered the area void of illumination, stopping short momentarily as the cavern began to light up upon his entrance. The jagged stone making up the walls were carved with iridescent swirls and sigils, powder blue and pale yellow in color as they intertwined and dispersed in gentle flashes that began to lead down through a spacious opening within the ground.

He studied the peculiar markings for a short moment, recognizing a few of the sigils as binding elements that went into the far intricate, extremely advanced levels of holding. Whatever was sealed within the rock was extremely powerful, and rightly so, if Urizen was after it.

“V, we got a problem,” Griffon warned just as several demons made the final climb to their level. “Make that five; five problems!”

The demons – all Hell Antenoras, it seemed – readied themselves to attack, releasing horrid shrieks as they raised their cleavers with intent.

“Then we will fight,” V spoke, eyes trained on the approaching danger as he shifted his cane in his hand, readying himself for the commencing battle.

In a small flash of light, his other familiar, Shadow, appeared before him, bowing low as piercing eyes sized up the targets ahead. Above him, Griffon swooped just a bit higher, using what airspace was available in the confined area.

He pointed the handle of his cane at the enemies ahead, a signal his familiars knew well, and both demonic beings raced forward at the command, Griffon’s excited cackling echoing through the cavern.

_“Fuck yeah!”_

The Hell Antenoras met the familiars halfway, swinging their cleavers about as Griffon came hurtling toward them for an attack. While distracted by the avian demon, Shadow came in for a quick, unexpected blow, morphing its body into creating long, sharp spikes along its back that aided in its offense.

Their combined efforts effectively knocked three of the five lesser demons back, giving them enough room to quickly realign their next moves to attack the other two, of which had shifted to block the oncoming attacks. It took only a moment to break through their defense, and with a stunning strike of lightning energy, Griffon was able to effectively incapacitate one of the demons, V quickly stepping in to end its life with a jab of the end of his cane.

Any small feeling of victory was short lived as the previously knocked down demons jumped back up, an aura of purple energy surrounding their forms and rumbling, angry shrieks escaping their concealed maws. They came rushing toward the familiars much quicker than before, their sudden, blind rage a boon to their strength and resolve.

The order for Shadow to attack came swiftly as Griffon focused on the one separated demon, V attempting to move back into a distant positon to keep a wide view of the battle. Without warning, however, one of the berserker Hell Antenoras broke through his familiar’s charge, its massive body rushing toward him without preamble.

“V, look out!”

V had just enough time to brace himself by holding his cane out between both hands before the large demon came hurtling at him, effectively knocking him back a good distance toward the edge of the hole carved into the rocky ground. He attempted to right himself but lost his footing from the attack, instead finding himself falling backward and through the wide opening.

For a moment, time seemed to stop, and V was acutely aware of being suspended within the darkness of a void within the mountain, uncertain when he would hit the bottom, and just as uncertain if he would survive the fall. He should have been quicker; he shouldn’t have attempted a fight, but his options were limited, and with his feeble body, there was little else he could have done to avoid a confrontation, just as he had little option in defending himself without the danger of a seemingly bottomless pit behind him.

Curiously, in his suspended freefall, he was aware of pinpoints of light from his peripherals sparkling against jagged stone, snaking along the walls surrounding him and revealing symbols much similar to the ones from the cavern above. The walls were alight with the sigils, brilliant and fast in number.

As he plummeted in slow motion, another source of light made itself known, forming just above him at an arm’s length away, a small ball of energy that shimmered tantalizingly closer.

It called to him, beckoned him to reach out.

_V…I found you…_

For reasons unbeknownst to even himself, V reached for the light, fingers grasping around what should have been nearly nothing to the touch. The light was warm, possessing a small weight as it shined between his fingers before flashing ever brighter.

He was suddenly aware of his arm in the small illumination, how the remaining dark markings were being pulled from his skin as if he had summoned his final familiar, leaving behind a faint, opaque trace of where they once were. Had he a mirror, he would surely see the color having been pulled from his hair, as well, and it was an odd thought to be had that this light within the palm of his hand was somehow pulling away the remaining demonic power within him.

A frightening thought. A comforting thought.

Suddenly, it began to shine brilliantly, the thin strands of light between his fingers growing brighter and brighter before the ball of energy let off a blast of illumination that was near blinding, forcing V to close his eyes in the wake if its intensity filling the pit of his unexpectedly abrupt demise.

When he opened his eyes a moment later, it was to the sight of an ethereal being floating above him, the light from before shining around their image like a holy aura and shrouding their face from his view. Their arms came to wrap around him, an embrace of warmth and comfort he had not known in his lifetime. He closed his eyes once more –

Time sped up, and he was falling, but he was surrounded in warm light and a gentle touch. When the ground came upon him, the being holding him steady suspended him mere feet from the rocky surface, righting him from his horizontal position and allowing him to steady himself on his feet. It settled in a stand before him

_I found you…you found me…at last…_

It was…they were talking to him. Well, perhaps not talking verbally, but they were saying things, reaching out to him in some way and projecting a feeling of…familiarity.

Had he encountered a being such as this, before?

V eyed the being before him curiously, cautiously, following its easy movements as it seemingly gazed up at the opening above, not nearly as far away as he would have thought, but definitely far enough that he would have sustained serious injury, should the one before him not have intervened. If he listened closely, there was nothing to be heard, and that was a startling sign.

Where had the demons gone? What of his familiars?

There were far too many questions being raised and not nearly enough answers that were explaining what was happening at that very moment.

This being…they must have been what Urizen was after, but could not reach.

What power could it possibly possess?

A hand wrapped in gentle golden-white light reached out, palm upward, toward him. He gazed upon the hand, and a gentle, coaxing urge to grab hold overcame him. He hesitated, regardless, unsure if it was his own want or that of the being before him.

Whatever it was, whatever power they may have possessed, the being didn’t seem interested in hurting him, as was evident by them saving his life. If he was correct, it seemed as if they knew him, though he could not recall having met such an ethereal entity before, not of its caliber.

With slow movements, V reached out to grab their hand, fingers just barely grazing that of their own.

The light from around the being dispersed in yet another flash, one that V was forced to shield from with closed eyes and an arm across his face. When he felt the warmth from the odd blast diminished, he chanced a look from beyond his arm, startling at finding himself back at the base of the mountain, surrounded by city rubble.

“V! What the hell happened?”

He turned and found Griffon swooping in, his arm reflexively coming out to give the avian demon a perch to land on. In doing so, he was able to see dark markings upon his skin once more, the density of them suggesting both Nightmare and Shadow were safe with him once more.

“I…cannot say for sure,” he answered candidly, just as surprised by what had happened as his familiar was.

“Whatever it was, I’m glad it’s over with! I thought I was done for! Ah…er?”

Griffon’s gaze shifted away from V suddenly, yellow eyes peering to the left.

“Looks like we got us some company.”

V turned, eyes widening a fraction at what he saw.

“A human,” he murmured, brows drawing up curiously as he approached the prone body amongst the rubble.

“I thought we cleared this place out?” Griffon questioned

“We did,” V confirmed, “though it seems someone was hidden away.”

“Fat load of good it did, eh?”

V hummed inquisitively as he knelt beside the unconscious body of a human, his gaze roaming over the barely clothed body. It seemed as if they hadn’t been prepared to make such a perilous journey outside, not clothed in what could barely be considered a bedsheet tied up haphazardly around them. A peculiar sight, indeed.

They shifted ever so slightly, lips parting and fingers twitching with the motion.

_V…_

His body tensed, his name overcoming him like a gentle caress, a whisper, almost. It had been the same feeling from when he was within the pit of the mountain, when the being of light had been before him.

Did this mean-?

“We will watch over them,” V said, standing back to his full height as he gave a small motion of his occupied arm. Griffon was quick to hop off with a startled sort of sound, hovering for a brief moment before landing upon the large remains of some building that had stood tall only a week prior.

“Wait…what? Hey, hold on! Am I missing something, here?”

“I will explain once we find shelter,” V promised, the sounds of demons in the distance a foreboding sign. “For now, we must hurry, lest we prefer a repeat of our previous battle. Can you carry-?”

“Yeah, yeah, geez,” Griffon groused, pushing off into the air in preparation. “Gotta do all the dirty work around here! Do I even get a thanks? Of course not.”

V only gave a lilting smile that bordered on a smirk, knowing full well that Griffon would be more than able to carry their new companion.

If he remembered correctly, there was a hotel not too far from where they currently resided.


	2. The Memory Fails and Elludes

_“With this ring, I thee wed.”_

_There were bells ringing in the distance, doves cooing from handmade boxes to be released upon the end of the ceremony. Flowers fragranced the air with their full blooms; it was a sure sign of spring, an even surer sign of renewal._

_A perfect day for a wedding, many would agree._

_Eyes glanced out amongst the people; so many eager faces of happy subjects were looking back, all come to see the kingdom prosper under the holy matrimony of their King’s only child to the bravest, most loyal of knights from three nations over._

_A future King and well-received son-in-law. An honest man, one that had treated you kindly in your time of knowing him._

_Truly, you should have been happy._

_The ring slid upon your hand felt heavy, as did the accompanying band you held between trembling fingers, the golden jewelry meant for your betrothed. The cold metal burned your fingertips with its finality, a finality of a fate that should have made you weep with joy._

_You did not want this fate._

_One last glance, you told yourself. One last glance and you would be content._

_Misty eyes darted just behind the knight, gazing over where your mother and father sat with joyous smiles, surrounded by a handful of their most trusted. Upon your father’s right stood the sorcerer, a man you had known for so long, years that had passed you by in nothing short of a blur of motion._

_Your gaze met his, and you were lost for a beat within their cool green depths._

_He was a peculiar, quiet man, one with strange markings that marred his pale skin, hidden within the dark, heavy robes he wore. His knowledge of all things magic was unparalleled, vast and fascinating to your unknowing ears, and you could recall many a night you had listened to his mystical tales as he humored your interest as his familiars roamed his study in contentment._

_You could recall many a night you had fallen asleep to his tales, only to awaken in the warm embrace of his arms and the gentle press of his lips to your temple, your eyes, your cheeks – anywhere you asked of him._

_“With this ring,” you began, lips trembling as you fumbled the ring slightly, reaching to place it on your becoming husband’s finger. You hesitated, eyes once more darting to the dark, mysterious figure of the sorcerer who had not looked away from you._

_He was smiling, giving you a small, single nod to continue, but his eyes held despair._

_How cruel, that fate would rip you apart just as you were beginning to feel whole with him._

_How cruel, that you were never meant to be his._

_“I thee wed.”_

\---

**May 27 th, 10:15 a.m.**

Waking up was sudden and jarring, more a realization of your consciousness than awakening from a fitful rest. Confusion was within the forefront of your mind, memories jumbled with no coherent thought sticking out as to what had happened from the day previous.

What _had_ happened, exactly?

Your eyes finally opened, gaze following faint, dark lines webbing through the ceiling, thin cracks that expanded out from a central point near the joint against the wall. It was as much a curious sight as it was confusing and unfamiliar.

Sitting up slowly, you took in your surroundings with cautious consideration, noting the ruby colored carpet and overturned furniture within the room, signs that something major had happened there, though what, you were unable to say. A bedside table remained upright, however, with a bundle of folded clothing atop it that seemed out of place amongst the rubble.

Beneath your body was a mattress laid flat against the floor, lacking the frame it needed to give it support, and draped across your prone form was a comforter in a much darker shade of red from the flooring, warming you from the somewhat cool atmosphere of the room.

Reaching out to touch the fabric, you paused at the sight of your own hand, finding its presence somewhat jarring, for some reason. You raised both hands before you and turned them about, studying the subtle lines within the skin, curling your fingers toward your palm and back out before giving them a little wiggle. A smile threatened to break out upon your lips with the pleasing motion.

How odd.

“Hey, V, sleeping beauty’s awake!”

You startled at the voice sounding off from behind you, loud in the quiet room you had woken up in. A quick twist around found your gaze landing on a massive bird, a demonic bird, which seemed to be peering at you from its perch atop a crumbling wall that revealed yet another room nearly identical to the one you currently resided in.

It suddenly cackled at you, and you couldn’t help but shuffle further away, as far as the wall against your back allowed.

“Aw, scared of little ol’ me? I’m flattered!”

“Enough, Griffon.”

A gentle clack of pointed metal against the demon’s peculiar beak had it squawking indignantly, dark feathers ruffling as it shook its head from the light smack that came from the pointed end of a cane.

You followed the length of it to find its wielder, a thin man of tall stature holding it by the handle. His light green gaze shifted from that of the mouthy demon to you, smile quirking his plush lips.

“It’s good to see you well,” he spoke, voice deep and soft and just on the side of raspy, pleasant to your ears. “You slept for quite some time. To be expected, though it has put a delay in our plans.”

Blinking a few times, you watched as the man began to move slowly toward you. It was basic instinct to cower away, just as you had when the bird demon had startled you. Curiously, however, the man stopped instead of proceeding to trespass into your space, head tilting ever so slightly while he studied you for a moment with partially obscured eyes.

“You’ve nothing to fear of me,” he spoke gently, almost like how one would speak to a spooked animal. At that moment, you felt every bit the cornered rabbit.

He lowered himself into a kneeling position after some consideration, using his cane to brace himself as he met you at eye-level. You relaxed somewhat at the show of equal standing, though your mind was wary of the avian demon still looming to the side.

“I know this is sudden,” he said, “but we must leave this place. There are demons about, horrible creatures that wish to end our lives. We’ve been idle far too long. That they have yet to find us is nothing short of a miracle.”

He watched you closely as you looked back at him, your wide eyes taking in all of his features.

He was beginning to scare you less as the seconds ticked by, his sincerity not lost on you. The fear from before was rather strangely being replaced by a warm familiarity that you could not comprehend.

Your expression must have changed, because the man was standing once more, mistaking whatever emotion you had shown as a sign that you needed some space, some time to process your current predicament.

“Please, get dressed,” he said, motioning with a nod of his head toward the upright bedside table you had taken notice of, before. The clothes there were meant for you, it seemed.

“We can continue our journey, once you’re ready,” he continued, stepping over debris as he made his way toward the door. The demon keeping watch gave a chuckle, startling you once more as its massive wings extended and gave a short whoosh as it took off from its perch. It suddenly disappeared in a flash of feathers and energy as it neared the man, though he wasn’t the least bit disturbed by what had just happened.

“Though you seem capable, should you need assistance, I am here,” his words carried as he made to leave you be, and for a flash of a second, your thoughts were overtaken by a memory, of sorts.

_“I am here,” he whispered against your temple, voice like a balm to your anxious heart as he eased away your tears with gentle thumbs. “I am here, and you are well.”_

_“But for how long?” you questioned, and though your voice, rough from crying, held contempt and melancholy, he held a deep-seated infatuation that made his eyes soft, his words even softer._

_“As long as you will have me,” he answered, and it sent your tears running anew. “I am here, my love, and you are well.”_

_“Thank you-”_

“V,” you said quietly, the single letter sparking a tight feeling within your chest.

Much to your surprise, the man paused between the door’s framing, standing still against the backdrop of a darkened hallway.

“V,” you spoke again, a bit more confident with the man’s reaction, “is that your name?”

“It is what others call me,” he answered simply, giving away nothing in his tone. His gaze was hidden from you, but he did turn his head more toward you, an acknowledgment that the conversation was not yet done.

“Do I…do I know you?”

A long stretch of silence followed your question. Time felt almost suspended; there was no movement, no other sounds other than your own quiet breaths and the gentle beat of your heart within your chest, only heard minutely by your own ears. The man – _V_ , you supposed– turned just a tad more, gaze now visible and curious, perhaps even on the side of guarded.

“I found you at the base of a mountain, in the middle of a dying city where it did not belong. Had I a memory of our meeting prior, it is no longer with me, though it would have been fleeting, I’m afraid.”

You glanced down at the comforter still covering you, mind reeling with the new information. Having a moment to think about it, there wasn’t a whole lot that you could remember about anything, even about yourself. Your name came to mind, an easy thing, but other information didn’t come to you as it should have.

Where were you from? Where were you, currently?

What had happened to you? What was going on in the city?

How did you know V? Who, exactly, was he?

When you looked back up to ask those very questions, V had disappeared, the door having been closed softly behind him so as not to disturb your thoughts.

You would dress, then, and meet up with the mysterious man. You had a lot of questions, and hopefully, V would be kind enough to answer them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those who left comments on the first chapter! It means so much to me that you've taken interest, and I hope I can continue to garner more. Let's keep this train going for as long as we can, yeah??
> 
> As always, see ya in the next chapter!


End file.
